Double glazed panels are widely known in such forms as windows and doors for housings and other buildings. They may also be used as the glazing material for the windows, doors and sun roof panels of motor vehicles. A double glazed panel provides a high level of thermal insulation and prevents moisture condensation on its inner surface. The spacing between the two sheets of glass is typically maintained by spacer members interposed between the glass sheets.
The glass sheets are typically supported by a frame which is provided with flanges interposing the glass sheets between them. Therefore, the frame normally provides an adequate rigidity to the entire assembly by clamping the glass sheets from outside.
However, in the case of an automotive window assembly or slide panel assembly, there is a strong demand to provide a flush outer surface, and this prevents the use of such a frame. For instance, when a double glazed panel is applied to a flush surface slide panel assembly disclosed in Japanese patent laid open publication No. 6-191280, the frame which could provide a required rigidity can engage only the inner glass sheet, and would not be able to provide a required rigidity to the assembly. In other words, because the frame is unable to directly engage the outer glass sheet, the attachment between the double glazed panel and the frame would not be as strong as desired.
Particularly when such a double glazed panel assembly is applied to a motor vehicle, it is necessary to ensure that the panel assembly can withstand repeated changes in the ambient pressure because the motor vehicle is often required to travel from a low elevation area to a high elevation area and vice versa. The resulting changes in pressure cause repeated cycles of distortion to the glass sheets, and this may cause detrimental effects on the sealing of the space between the two glass sheets over time. Once moisture or foreign matter gets into the space, it is extremely difficult to expel it. A similar problem may be caused by repeated cycles of temperature changes.